User blog:Sonicthefox19/Important Christian things to tell.
I felt like these things should be talked about, so i will. First, let's talk about depression. Depression always seems to have a way of affecting everyone of us. But it's not something we can help is the sad thing. Anything can trigger depression. but when your depressed, the Devil {Satan} whispers words in your head. He tries to make you think negative and dive deeper into depression. He can make someone be suicidal. You have to ignore these voices, and if you can't there is one thing that can help you... or rather 3 things. 1. You can say the name Jesus, as many times as you can. It can help calm your down. 2. Stomp your foot and say, in 'Jesus' name, begone!' It'll make Satan and his demons flee. 3. This one is not a Christian related method of curing depression, but it can help. Hugging for long periods can do remarkable things to make you feel better. This article explains things about hugs. http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/03/27/health-benefits-of-huggin_n_5008616.html Second, suicide. This is something that happens a lot around the world and this is usually due to depression. The devil and his demons work his way into your mind and make you feel useless, unwanted, maybe you should kill yourself and end your existance. But that's what Satan wants you to do! If someone, wiether your Christian or not, decide to kill yourself, then you will not make Heaven. Here's why. God don't forgive someone for killing themselves. You see, everytime a person is born, he has a plan for all of us. He wants us to serve him and follow him. He will lead us on the plan he has for us. If you kill yourself, you interupt his plans for you and deem that you should've died right then and there. And God doesn't like this at all. It's a sad truth, but there's a very very good chance if someone commited suicide... no matter how much of a good person they were... they won't make Heaven. It's really sad to think about. But that doesn't always mean it's set in stone, but it's still a good chance of you not making it for comiting suicide. So do yourself a favour and don't do this. Being baptised. This is a small little need to know for al Christians, or if you wish to be Christians. In the Bible verse act 2:38, it gives an important message. You always have to keep it in mind. Here's the verse. Acts 2:38: Peter replied, “Repent and be baptized, every one of you, in the name of Jesus Christ for the forgiveness of your sins. And you will receive the gift of the Holy Spirit. Meaning, you need to be Baptized in the name of Jesus. You will be forgiven for every sin you've comitted to that point. You still have sins to worry about in the future, but being baptized is like you washing away your sins. {Not your future sins, you still have to ask forgivness for those.} God forgets about them and he won't remember you ever doing them. Only you will. {So will the Devil, but ignore him.} Another step is to recieve the Holy Spirit. If you allow yourself to recieve the Holy Spirit, your allowing God to live inside your body with you. It may sound weird, but that's how it's working. He will be with you always and he already is even before this. Having the Holy Spirit can also act as a key to get into Heaven. Doesn't mean if you don't have it, that you can't make Heaven, just that it's a lot easier to make Heaven if you have the gift of the Holy Spirit. That covers it. Thank you for reading this and I hope you've learned, relearned, or enjoyed the blog I made. Have a nice day, and my God bless you. :) Category:Blog posts